CASSANDRA
CASSANDRA, meaning Combat Assault and Service Special Advanced Networking Dynamic Real-time AI, is current member of the Young Bloods. She is a cold and analytical android that wishes to serve her purpose as a combat-butler. Biography Pre-YB CASSANDRA was the brainchild of years and years of secret government development. Concieved in the 60s during the height of fears of war from the Soviet Union, a small top secret project was formed to make the Butler-Bodyguard-Soldier robot a reality. Theorists said that if they could mass produce such a thing, the US would never need to fear the threat of any invasion and everyone would be provided for by their very own robot servant. CASSANDRA finally became a reality in 2016, when the flagging "Children of Mankind" project hit a series of breakthroughs which led to them assembling several prototypes. Models 1-6 were deemed "unsuitable" because of their propensity to generate "problematic personalities" as the researchers put it. Model 7 however proved itself stable and was dubbed CASSANDRA, and went through rigorous cycles of testing and shutdown. CASSANDRA was eventually "rescued" by a group of anarchists who firebombed the facility and absconded with the robot. They attempted to get her to follow their agenda, but Cassandra's programming did not let her. She eventually found an occupation as Roy Damon's battle-butler. Powers and abilities CASSANDRA's abilities stem from her advanced android physiology. * AI Physiology: In her Service mode Cassandra is capable of supernatural strength, speed and toughness. She can also transfer her consciousness to other machines by touching them. She requires no food or water. Cassandra can at most lift a car in her service form and a medium sized van in battle form. She can't transfer her consciousness into anything that would be impossible for her to hack. * Simple Matter Transmutation Device: Cassandra is capable of transmuting matter of the same type into simple forms, like cups, swords, chairs or shapes. She can transmute matter into matter of a similar type (Iron into Titanium, Water into Ice). She can also store an amount of matter no larger than her body. She can only transmute matter into matter of a similar type (Iron into Titanium, Water into Ice). She can also store an amount of matter no larger than her body. She also needs to be touching it. * Battle Armour: At any time Cassandra can transform into her Battle Armour. This battle Armour greatly increases her energy weapons power and her strength and toughness, but sacrifices speed and maneuverability. The battle Armour is roughly 9-10 feet tall. * Combat Computer: Cassandra is an expert in several martial arts and has a highly precise and calculated fighting method, able to analyze and strategize at incredible speeds. She also has the information on how to repair herself with transmuted parts. * Energy Weapons: Cassandra is capable of transforming her arms into energy cannons which fire plasma, lasers or heat rays. These beams increase in power during battle form. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia